Neon Genesis Märchen
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Asuka, SHinji, Rei... und alle anderen gefangen im Reich der Märchen! Hänsel und Gretel, Aschenputtel, Dornröschen und viele andere Märchen, wie ihr sie noch nie erlebt habt. Vorsicht, ich neige zu Parodien und Zynismus :D Bwahaha.
1. Neon Genesis Hänsel & Gretel

Es waren einmal zwei Children, ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Das Mädchen hieß Asuka und der Junge hieß Shinji. Beide lebten glücklich zusammen in der NERV-Hauptquartiers, wo auch ihr Kommandant Gendo und sein Frau-Tochter-Klon Rei wohnten. Doch eines Tages wurde das Budget von NERV knapp, da SEELE das Vertrauen in Gendo verlor und ihr Geld auch langsam nicht mehr ausreichte.  
„Kinder", sagte Gendo zu Asuka und Shinji, „es tut mir Leid… aber wir können uns die EVAs und damit auch die Children nicht mehr leisten… das heißt, ihr fliegt raus." Noch bevor die Kinder wirklich verstanden hatten, was Gendo gerade gesagt hatten, nahm er je eines der Kinder unter seine starken Arme und trug sie in einen tiefen Wald hinaus, um sie dort auszusetzen. Doch Asuka, klug wie sie war, nahm ein paar gefärbte Steine mit, die sie in der Nacht zuvor gesammelt hatte. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass NERV irgendwann pleite gehen würde und sie und Shinji dann als erstes rausfliegen würden. Und so schmiss sie alle paar Schritte einige Steinchen auf den Boden, um den Weg zurück zu finden. Am nächsten Morgen standen sie wieder vor der Türe des NERV-Hauptquartiers, in der Hoffnung einfach wieder aufgenommen zu werden. Gendo gefiel das gar nicht, denn er hatte einfach nicht das Geld um noch zwei Kinder durchzufüttern. Die Massenproduktion von Rei verbrauchte bereits sein ganzes Restgeld. Also sorgte er dafür, dass Asuka keine Steine verstreuen konnte. Dummerweise hatte er den beiden vorher einen Laib Brot gegeben, denn er verspürte zum ersten Mal Mitleid, und wollte nicht dass die beiden, die ja doch treue Dienste geleistet hatten, verhungerten. Und so verstreute Asuka dieses Mal keine kleinen Steine, sondern Brot. Als Gendo wieder verschwunden war, wollten Asuka und Shinji den Brotkrümeln folgen, doch leider hatten sie die Rechnung ohne die EVA-Series gemacht, denn – oh Schreck - , sie hatten das ganze Brot gefressen und damit auch die Wegmarkierung.

„Ihr verdammten Mistdinger!", rief Asuka wütend, doch es änderte nichts an ihrer misslichen Lage. Sie waren alleine in einem dunklen Wald, aus dem sie keinen Ausweg wussten.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es in Neo-Tokyo3 noch so weite Wälder gibt…"; sagte Shinji gedankenverloren, als er sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht bahnte. Asuka folge ihm stumm. Ihr gefiel das ganze gar nicht.  
Die beiden irrten einige Stunden durch den Wald und begegneten nicht einer Menschenseele. Sie stolperten lediglich über ein Melonenfeld, das schon zu verdorren schien. Die Dämmerung wollte sich gerade über das Land legen, als Asuka und Shinji sich auf einer seltsamen Lichtung wieder fanden. In der Mitte dieses Feldes stand eine seltsame Hütte. Ihre Wände waren aus Lebkuchen, das Dach aus Keksen, die Vorhänge aus Esspapier, die Fenster waren eigentlich nur Zuckerdrops und die Eckpfeiler waren eigentlich große, bunte Zuckerstangen. Das Haus war so bunt, wie es den beiden willkommen war – nämlich sehr.

Asuka sprintete sofort auf dieses merkwürdige, schmackhafte Häuschen zu und vergrub sogleich ihre spitzen kleinen Zähne in die Südwand, brach sich einen Teil von den Zuckerfenstern ab und stopfte ruckzuck einen Marshmallowpilz hinterher.

„Asuka! Du solltest nicht…"  
„Halt die Klappe!"  
„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, wer wohl der Herr dieses Häuschens sein mag…"

„Weißt du eigentlich wie lange ich schon nichts mehr gegessen habe?!"

„Seit heute morgen."

„Sei still!"  
Und Shinji war still. Er näherte sich langsam und skeptisch dem Haus, das dort so wundersam und wunderbar stand. Asuka futterte indessen munter weiter. Shinji wollte gerade die Fassade der Hütte berühren, als eine hässliche, alte Frau aus der Tür trat. Ihre Haare waren ergraut und standen in viele Richtungen ab, ihr Gesicht war faltig und vom Leben gezeichnet. Ihre Finger waren dürr und sahen verkrampft aus, unter ihrem hässlichen, zerschlissenen Flickenkleid blitzte gräuliche, von Krampfadern durchzogene Haut hervor.

Bei diesem Anblick beugte sich Shinji leicht zu Asuka und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Erinnert die Alte dich auch irgendwie an Ritsuko?"

„Knusperknusperknäuschen, wer knabbert an mein Häuschen?", krächzte die Alte mit knarrender Stimme.  
Asuka schreckte sofort auf und versteckte sich hinter Shinji. „Er war's!", sagte sie und schob ihn in ihre Richtung, „außerdem würde es grammatikalisch korrekt ‚an meinem Häuschen' heißen!"

„So kommt herein… kommt herein…", murmelte die alte Frau, und hielt den beiden die Tür auf. Asuka folgte dieser Einladung sofort und stürmte in das kleine Häuschen, doch Shinji blieb skeptisch. Er traute dieser Sache nicht.  
„Oooh wow", rief Asuka von drinnen, „Shinji, komm schnell!" Und Shinji tat wie ihm geheißen, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht wollte und nicht davon überzeugt war. So wie immer.

In dem Häuschen erstreckte sich noch eine viel größere Vielfalt an Süßigkeiten. Dauerlutscher, Schokoladenstühle, Lakrtizfliesen, Zimttapeten, weiße Mäuse… oh nein, Moment, das waren richtige, nicht essbare Mäuse. Doch trotzdem war es fantastisch, und lecker.  
„Möchtest du nicht auch etwas essen?", fragte die Ritsuko-Hexe Shinji. Shinji sah sich zögernd um, „Ehrlich gesagt… habe ich Diabethes."  
„Das wird aber nicht in der Serie erwähnt", antwortete Ritsuko hämisch.

„Was für eine Serie?", fragte Shinji ratlos.

„Oh, ich habe gar nichts gesagt!", erwiderte sie schnell und holte ein Stück Torte von irgendwoher, das sie dann Shinji unter die Nase hielt, „Naa? Möchtest Du nicht mal kosten?"  
„Nein."  
„Na komm schon."  
„Nö."  
„Nur kurz."

„Nee."  
„Sonst tust du doch auch alles, was man dir sagt, Baka-Shinji!", rief Asuka vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie sah langsam so aus wie damals, als sie in den Vulkan musste, um den Engel zu bergen – reichlich dick und unerotisch.

„Da siehst du's", sagte die Ritsuko-Hexe, die sich durch Asuka bestätigt fühlte.

„Ich will aber nicht."  
„Du MUSST aber was essen! Das ist immer so! Das Mädchen muss putzen und der Junge wird gefressen! Andersrum geht es nun mal nicht!"  
„PUTZEN?!", hörte man Asuka rufen, und schon kam sie auf ihren pummeligen Beinchen angerannt, „Das können Sie aber mal total vergessen! Wir gehen!!"

Asuka packte Shinji am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Sie rannten zusammen aus dem Haus heraus – die Hexe war zu perplex um sich zu rühren-, Asuka schlug die Tür so heftig zu, dass das ganze Haus in sich zusammenfiel. Was vor allem daran lag, dass Asuka zuvor so dermaßen viel von dem Haus weg gefressen hatte, dass es gar nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte. So ohne Stützpfeiler und Wände.

Die beiden eilten weiter durch den Wald, ohne sich umzudrehen, und so strampelte sich Asuka sofort alle überflüssigen Pfunde wieder runter. Gänzlich unangekündigt und unerwartet tauchte auf einmal ein Auto vor den beiden auf, kam schlitternd und stark bremsend vor ihnen zum Stehen und eine großbusige, blauhaarige Frau öffnete die Autotür.  
„Misato!", rief Shinji erfreut.

„Misato", murrte Asuka unerfreut.

„Kommandant Ikari schickt mich, ich soll euch wieder einfangen. SEELE hat's sich noch mal anders überlegt und finanziert uns weiter. Das heißt ihr dürft weiter in total überteuerten Maschinen ganz viele Dinge kaputt machen. Ich hab mir gedacht, wir zertrümmern als Nächstes ganz Osaka!"

Und so lebten sie glücklich und zufrieden weiter. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute. Und zwar im NERV-Hauptquartier.  
Es sei denn, The End Of Evangelion trifft zu. Dann leben nur noch einige, und auch nur wenn sie den Willen zum Leben haben, und zwar auf einer wüsten Erde mit einem riesigen LCL-Meer.


	2. Neon Genesis Rotkäppchen

Es war einmal ein kleiner, von Selbstzweifeln geplagter Bub, und jeder, der ihn ansah, erkannte sofort, dass er ein unsicheres, leicht herumzuschubsendes Weichei war. Um sein jämmerliches, enttäuschendes Antlitz nicht mehr erblicken zu müssen, hatte ihm sein Vater eine große, rote Kappe geschenkt, die er daraufhin immer tief im Gesicht tragen musste. Von diesem Tage an wurde der weinerliche Junge, der bis dato Shinji Ikari geheißen wart, nur noch Rotkäppchen genannt.

Als eine seiner Mitschülerinnen, die zufälligerweise auch der Klon seiner Mutter war – wovon das Rotkäppchen natürlich nichts wusste, man bedenke nur, welchen psychsichen Knacks ihm das verpasst hätte! – nun aber krank wurde, da ermahnte ihn der Vater, der ein großes Gefallen an diesem Mädchen gefunden hatte, er solle ihr die Hausaufgaben, Wein und etwas zu Essen vorbeibringen.

„Bring das Rei, sie ist krank und schwach und wird sich daran laben!", sagte der Vater streng.

Rei aber wohnte draußen in einer Hütte im Wald, wo sie den lieben langen Tag nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet herumlaufen und die Brille Gendo Ikaris ansehen konnte.

„Aber… da draußen gibt es… gibt es…" Das Shinji-Rotkäppchen schluckte schwer. „Wölfe!"

„Papperlapp – das muss schon ein dummer Wolf sein, der sich den Magen an sowas wie dir verderben will."

„Vater, denkst du nicht, ich könnte… Sterben?"

„Tja, wenn Du nicht gehst, werden wir's nie erfahren, also mach Dich auf den Weg."

Also machte sich Shinji auf den Weg. Gehorchen konnte er. Gehorchen war einfach. Gehorchen war gut.

Wie nun das Shinji-Rothkäppchen in den Wald kam, hörte er es hinter jeder Ecke rascheln und knacken. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Er stand gerade an einer Weggabelung, als aus dem Untergrund ein etwas mit roten, buschigen Haaren hervorbrach.

„BAKA-SHINJI!", bellte das Etwas scharf, „was denkst du, wo du hingehst?!"

Shinji-Rotkäppchen aber wusste nicht was das für ein böses Tier war und fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm. Zumindest nicht mehr als vor anderen Menschen. Hätte er gewusst, dass er sich gegenüber des gefürchteten Second Children befand, so wäre er bestimmt flugs zurück zu seinem Häuschen gelaufen. Da das Shinji-Rotkäppchen aber generell sehr menschenscheu war, versuchte er die Konversation so gering wie möglich zu halten – also erzählte er Asuka direkt alles. Dass er auf dem Weg zu Rei war. Dass er Essen und Wein für sie dabei hatte. Und dass er nicht weglaufen dürfe. Aber das erzählte er sowieso jedem.

Der AsukaWolf dachte sich: „Warum müssen Jungs so perverse Idioten sein?" und verdrehte die Augen. Daraufhin verabschiedete sie sich von dem Rotkäppchen und nahm den linken Weg zu Reis Häuschen, nachdem Shinji sich via des rechten Pfades den Weg zu Rei bahnte.

Während Shinji sich auf seinem Pfad an den Wassermelonen, die irgendein fanatischer Melonenbauer in den Wald gepflanzt hatte und die nun in herrlichster Pracht am Wegesrand blühten, erfreute, schlich sich Asuka eiligen Schrittes zu Reis Haus. Sie rumpelte herein ohne Anzuklopfen, schmiss Rei gnadenlos aus ihrem Bett und warf sie der EVA Series zum Fraß vor. Daraufhin legte sie sich selbst in Reis Bett, zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn und hoffte so, den Wein und den Kuchen abgreifen zu können. Außerdem passte es ihr sowieso gerade gut in den Kram, dass die First aus dem weg geschafft wurde.

Als das Shinji-Rotkäppchen nun endlich an der Hütte angekommen war, da drückte es die Türe auf und trat unsicher ein. Es fiel auf Asukas List herein und hielt sie sogleich für Rei. Doch etwas erschien ihm merkwürdig. Als er sich näherte, da dämmerte es ihm Stück für Stück. Und so fragte er:

'Ei, Rei, was hast du rote Haare!'

„Damit ich besser aussehe, fast so gut wie die Second!"

„Ei, Rei, was hast du für blaue Augen!"

„Damit ich besser aussehe, fast so gut wie die Second!"

„Ei, Rei, was hast du für einen dürren Körper!"

„Damit ich besser aussehe, fast so gut wie die Second!"

„Aber Rei, was hast du für einen entsetzlichen deutschen Akzent?"

„Damit ich dich besser dominieren kann!" Kaum hatte der Asuka-Wolf das gesagt, so tat er einen Satz aus dem Bette und verschlang alles, was das arme Rotkäppchen in seinem Körbchen hatte.  
Wie der Wolf sein Gelüsten gestillt hatte, legte er sich wieder ins Bett, schlief ein und fing an überlaut zu schnarchen. Shinji hingegen fing entsetzlich an zu weinen.

Da ging gerade Kaworu, der Jäger, an dem Haus vorbei und dachte „Wenn da so ein armes Mädchen so bitterlich weint, da muss ich doch sehen, was ihr fehlt!" Da trat er in die Stube, und wie er vor das Bette kam, so sah er dass der Wolf darin lag und laut schnarchte. Asuka war also nicht die Quelle dieses schlimmen Weinens. Da blickte der Jäger neben das Bett und fand das Shinji-Rotkäppchen, das sich zuammengekauert hatte und immer noch, das Gesicht in den Armbeugen vergaben, wild schluchzte.

Kaworu also beugte sich hinunter zu dem Rotkäppchen, strich ihm die Kappe aus dem Gesicht und blickte in die verquollenen Augen. Da hob er das Rotkäppchen behutsam auf seine Arme und trat mit ihr aus der Hütte heraus, um auf ewig glücklich mit ihm in Zweisamkeit zu leben.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute.

Und wenn niemand den Wolf erschossen hat, so schnarcht er noch heute.


End file.
